


Plug In

by TwinEnigma



Series: Off The Grid [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When following Damian to an old arcade, Jason doesn't expect him to disappear into thin air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug In

**Disclaimer:** _I don't do this for money and I don't own Batman, TRON/TRON: LEGACY or related characters_  


Jason frowned, putting down his binoculars, and glared at the darkened arcade in Bludhaven.

It had been two hours since he’d watched the new baby bird - Talia’s kid, currently sidelined by the Bat, if his sources were accurate - disappear into the building wearing his old tunic like a big old target.  Two hours.  The building wasn’t that big.  The kid should have been in and out of there by now.  It’s not that he liked the kid or _cared_ about what happened to him or anything, but there was just something that didn’t sit right.

He cursed, dropping down to the street, and entered the building, carefully following the footsteps in the dust to an old TRON game.  It didn’t take him long to find the secret passage behind it, leading to an old computer room.  A new, fried USB drive lay on the ground and, aside from footprints that stopped in the middle of the room, there was no sign of the kid.

From his sources and surveillance, he figured the kid had decided to restart the search for the original Robin, good old Dickie, who’d one day up and vanished into thin air.

And now it looked like they could add the new kid to the list of vanished Robins too.

It was the last thought Jason had before waking up in a strange, desaturated, frankly unsettling city, smack in the middle of the uncanny valley, and getting arrested by what almost looked like things from the old TRON games.

He did not go quietly.

…Which, apparently, earned him a spot in the Games, hence his being chained and floated to the Armory.

Games, he thought.  That didn’t sound so bad.  He could kick their asses, escape, find the kid and be back on his way to Gotham before sunup.

How hard could it be?

  
  



End file.
